hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Godfrey
Olivia Godfrey (portrayed by Famke Janssen), an upyr who is feared amongst many people of Hemlock Grove. Ever since the death of her husband JR Godfrey, she has claim over the Godfrey institution. Although in the will of her late husband, her son Roman Godfrey has rights to inherit the institution when he reaches the age of 18. Early History Olivia was born into a very wealthy family in, presumably, Romania in the mid-19th century. She lived with her father and elder sister, who was considered to be much more beautiful than she. At the age of 13 a gypsy slave, Dmitri, was purchased for her sister's dowry at a price of two oxen. Olivia stole Dmitri and the two rode off together on a pair of horses. Olivia seemed to be in love with Dmitri but one night, when the two finally decided to stop and rest, Dimitri disappeared and stole the two horses and the rings on her fingers. When Olivia woke, she was distraught upon finding herself alone. She found a very sharp rock, unlaced the back of her dress to reveal a tail and cut off her tail. Olivia died but the next day her father's search party finally comes upon her body. Her father went up to her lifeless body, pressed his hand to where her tail once was and Olivia gasps. Nine months later she gave birth to a baby, Magdalena. Her father suggests that in order to avoid a scandal, that they give the baby to her older sister, who is married. Olivia, however, objects and says that the baby is of slave blood and once a slave, always a slave. She dismisses her father and tells him to give Magdelena to the swineherd, a group of pig farmers. Following the birth of her first child Magdalena, Olivia leaves her family home to study acting in the city. Season One Personality Most likely due to her study of acting and upyr qualities, Olivia is manipulative and conniving. It is hinted that she mesmerized, perhaps even compelled, JR Godfrey into falling in love with her when the two met in England. She does not stop to get what she wants and the whole town is afraid of her. She is even quoted to be, "the most beautiful and hated woman in Hemlock Grove". She is demanding, especially over Shelley and Roman. She does not shy to throw the weight of her wealth and power around. The only time that she seemingly had tenderness was when Roman was in a coma. Despite her earlier dismissal and rudeness to Peter Rumancek, she is gentle and kind to him when he comes to deliver a gift to Roman. This could be seen though, as a manipulation to Roman and Peter, as she orchestrated Letha's death and Peter's disappearance to drive Roman deeper into her control. She loves to drink wine, shop and also is addicted to a substance which only gypsies seem able to procure. Physical Appearance Olivia only wears white clothing for an unidentified reason , with hints of black or red in her accessories. She is very tall, slim and has long dark brown hair. She seems to never age and exudes a beautiful exterior. Olivia was also born with a tail in which contributes to the species debate Relationships Race Category Debate It is much assumed that because of her predilection for eating live prey and her son's status as an "Upyr" that Olivia is also of the same race. There is however evidence to the contrary that she is of at least a higher class of Slavic demon than her son and daughter. In Slavic folklore, there are two combinations for becoming an upyr. The first is by birth of the joining of a Witch and a Demon. This form of upyr will classically retain a tail and other demonoid features. "Bisytsia" or "mamuna" might be a more appropriate category for Olivia noting the difference between her physical characteristics and Roman's more human likeness as well as her appetite for flesh and his for blood. Powers and Abilities Healing As an Upyr, She has incredible healing abilities allowing them to regenerate fairly quickly from trama. Strength Dr. Johann Pryce, a human with adrenal enhanced, or hysterical strength, was openly fearful of Olivia, so we can assume that the strength of full Upyr is comparable. Additionally she was able to subdue Dr. Clementine Chasseur, a trained hunter and marine, with little d.ifficulty Mesmerizer We have not observed a full Upyr engaging in direct mezmerization, but Olivia Godfrey was generally feared, and listened to; her aura seemed to invite this behavior. This goes hand in hand with the commonly known phrase regarding the Godfreys: "A Godfrey always gets what they want." Name *'Olivia '''is a femenine name of English origin.This name was first used in this spelling by William Shakespeare for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on OLIVER or OLIVA, or perhaps directly on the Latin word oliva meaning "olive". *'Godfrey''', Olivia's marital surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin. It derives from the baptismal name for the son of Godfrey. Trivia *Olivia wears only white clothes Gallery 72c35cbe5217874763c95e2f5ec7d512.png download.jpg famke.png Famke-Janssen-hg.jpg Famke-Janssen-Bill-Skarsgard-Hemlock-Grove.jpg HEMLOCK-GROVE-FAMKE-JANSSEN.jpg hmlkg_pds_082_h-300x440.jpg ku-xlarge.jpg mgid-uma-content-mtv.jpg tumblr_mljxyzGu1E1qcr6c8o1_500.jpg Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Upyr Category:Main Character Category:Characters